The embodiments herein relate generally to systems that lift an axle of a trailer.
Prior to embodiments of the disclosed invention, trailer tires supported the weight of a trailer and its contents. A trailer that rested on its tires for a period of time, may compromise the structural integrity of its tires. Embodiments of the disclosed invention solve this problem.